Nightmare Reality
The Nightmare Reality is a dimension in that is protected by the Nightmare Reality Government. It is a dimension full of beings that have been deemed a threat to their own universe at such a scale that they have been sent to this one. The Nightmare Reality is said to crush the minds of all that exist in there, and, as it exists beyond time, everyone there is being killed infinite times, every second. Purpose The Nightmare Reality was created to keep all those whom destroyed universes and dimensions in, where they could no longer escape. This was guarded by the Nightmare Reality Government, who would make sure only people who needed to go there would enter and none of them would escape. The Nightmare Reality has not yet been seen, but most people describe it as 'how you would imagine hell: burning for eternity with screams echoing around it's almost infinite expanse of space'. Everyone in the Nightmare Reality is locked in a eternal war with each other, and, as it exists outside of time, everyone there is dead prior to being alive, reviving them and causing them to die infinite times. The Nightmare Reality Government is made up of 1 voted person from each planet with substantial life, to represent the planet in the face of the Nightmare Reality. They keep the Nightmare Reality closed and look into all requests to send someone into the Nightmare Realty. They also come in person if someone tries to open the Nightmare Reality without their permission. They cannot travel to the Nightmare Reality, however, and most people in the Nightmare Reality Government are afraid of it. Conspiracy Theories The reason the Nightmare Reality is called the Nightmare Reality is because 1 in a billion people have nightmares about being there. These nightmares for these specific people are frequent, and have existed since the beginning of reality, as the Nightmare Reality is beyond time. These are caused by inhabitants of the Nightmare Reality trying to create a bridge to other realities, so they can escape. Unlike popular belief, however, they cannot escape by doing this, and it also does no harm to the person suffering from these nightmares. Most people, however, think that the inhabitants of the Nightmare Realm are sending their minds into the people who are having the nightmares, and will escape by inside the nightmares of the people in the other realities. This is impossible as it would require technology to separate the mind and the body, and then send the mind though a tiny bridge in reality and hide in someone else's mind without their brain overloading. Other people think that the people in the Nightmare Reality Government are actually trying to open the Nightmare Reality into all other realities. This is a standard conspiracy theory and bears no truth whatsoever. Many people believe this however, though it is definitely not true. Other people believe that certain aggressive alien species that unexpectedly appear are from the Nightmare Reality, but that is presumably not true. Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *'Genie -' Genie is a powerful being whom uses his power to make deals with people for omnipotent power. He had used his powers many times before, but during the Five Universes arc, Genie was finally brought down; he made a deal with a powerful businessman who wanted to have his business empire expand across the entire universe. Genie was half-dead at the time, but, after making the deal, he took the man's soul to regain his strength. He expanded the man's business empire before killing him, and used his newfound power to travel in time and make him more powerful throughout time. This created five new Universes, however, and those intent on stopping him sent out a distress call, which was answered by Tona Gondilie and the Gondilie Force. Two of Genie's new universes were destroyed, another was sent into the Nightmare Reality along with Genie and the version of everyone from that universe, and the other two still exist. According to Tona 'that entire universe still exists in there, somewhere. A version of all of us is in there, in hell. Just be thankful that it's not this version of us'. *'Armygeddon -' Armygeddon is a man with a Tavanigi allowing him to create an entire cloned army from a single biological tissue. He created an enormous army of himself, and five allied armies fought him for twenty years, before they got permission from the Nightmare Reality Government. When they did, they sent Armygeddon and his clone army into the Nightmare Reality, but it came for a price, the five allied armies were also sucked into the Nightmare Reality before the bridge shut and they were locked in there forever. *'The Battalion Rapscallion -' When the Universe 1 vs Universe 2 arc took place, the Battalion Rapscallion from Universe 1 went to Universe 2. The Battalion Rapscallion from Universe 1 was evil to contrast with the good hearted DOJ in his universe, and the Battalion Rapscallion from Universe 2 was good to contrast with the evil would-have-been-DOJ-members in his universe. They fought against each other for 15 days, and the good Battalion Rapscallion from Universe 2 only just came out on top, with his increased arsenal given to him by the Government. He then banished his evil equivalent from Universe 1 to the Nightmare Reality before he returned to the End of the Line. *'Apocalypse Prince -' While the Apocalypse Prince's silhouette is the only image of him shown so far, it is stated that he once outstretched his arm in the direction of the city, and the city was devoured by pure darkness and disappeared. It is not yet known whether the darkness referred to was the Dark Void Master's darkness or a different type of darkness. The Apocalypse Prince is the most infamous person in the Nightmare Reality, and, as rumour states, the Nightmare Reality was originally created to imprison only him. Proposed Inhabitants *'Tona Gondilie -' After Tona Gondilie founded the Gondilie Force and began his attack on the Pet Finders, the Light Void Master proposed to the Nightmare Reality Government that Tona be locked in the Nightmare Reality because of the threat he posed to the entire universe because of his Zeikronam. The Nightmare Reality Government denied this request, however, and said that the Gondilie Force had helped a lot of people and they were only a threat to the Pet Finders and the darkness. *'Light Void Master -' Similarly, Tona Gondilie requested to the Nightmare Reality Government that the Light Void Master be imprisoned in the Nightmare Reality because the Dark Void Master was originally like the Light Void Master until he destroyed his bound crystal, meaning if the Light Void Master did the same there would be two Dark Void Masters and they would be unstoppable. The Nightmare Reality Government just blamed this request on Tona's grudge at the Light Void Master, and ignored it. *'Dark Void Master -' Many people requested that the Dark Void Master go and be sent to the Nightmare Reality, and the Nightmare Reality Government went ahead with it. The Dark Void Master heard of this, however, and protected himself with his darkness army before going into hiding so the Nightmare Reality Government could not find him. They looked for him for six months before giving up and saying that if anyone had any news, to tell them and they would arrest him. History RMPFTD Team up Battle for the Zeikronam arc The Light Void Master tells the Pet Finders that he knew this day would come and that he requested Tona be sent to the Nightmare Reality, but the Nightmare Reality Government denied this. The Pet Finders ask what the Nightmare Reality is, and Tona tells them that it is a reality beyond time, that crushes the mind of everyone inside it, and that it is basically hell. He then goes on to say, that, as it is beyond time, it causes a paradox that means everyone there died before they were ever born in whichever reality that they came from, meaning that they cannot stay dead. He says that everyone there is dying infinite times every single second, and that it is literally hell. He then tells them that he requested that the Light Void Master be sent to the Nightmare Reality, but the Nightmare Reality denied it as well. Murp Government saga The Murp Government claim that they have rights to send all of the DOJ to the Nightmare Reality. Tona reminds them that they are bluffing, and explains to everyone how the Nightmare Reality Government works. Brad asks how Tona knows so much about the Nightmare Reality, and Tona tells him that it is because he has had it before. Brad asks if he went there, and Tona tells him that it is impossible to escape from it, but he was almost trapped there when condemning a time traveller. He mentions the fact many people have Conspiracy Theories about how the inhabitants of the Nightmare Reality are going to escape by making mental connections with people in other realities, but it is not true, as if they could, they would have done it eternity ago as the Nightmare Reality exists beyond time. Midlife Crisis Five Universes arc When Tona Gondilie answers the distress call that those from the Afterlife gave, he immediately gives them the concept of the Nightmare Reality. He tells them that he knows it is the greatest prison and then asks permission from the Nightmare Reality Government. Later on, he gains access to Genie's ship and then causes it to turn on it's side, before pushing Genie out into the designated area that the Nightmare Reality Government has set out. David opens the gates to the Nightmare Reality and Tona, David and the rest of the Gondilie Force return to their ship, which they send back to Universe 2 with their technology. Meanwhile, Genie and the entire new Universe that he has created is consumed by the Nightmare Reality and is permanently sealed off. David tells Tona that he has nightmares about Genie, very vivid ones, and Tona explains why it is called the Nightmare Reality, and how the inhabitants create nightmares in the heads of others to try and return to other dimensions. The Nightmare Reality Government then arrives and tells David that this cannot actually work and it doesn't really actually pose a threat, and that anyone who says it can is just confused. They also explain that the Nightmare Reality is beyond time and that these nightmares could have been sent from back when David was a child. category:Locations